


John and Sherlock Get the Giggles

by wendymarlowe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221B ficlet of John and Sherlock being inappropriately giggly. Because Benedict Cumberbatch's giggle is the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John and Sherlock Get the Giggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayshipbaeship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshipbaeship/gifts).



Greg tried his best glower, but Sherlock and John were too giggly to notice. The rest of the Yard were staring, craning their necks to see without actually getting out of their desks, but nobody except Greg knew what they were laughing at.

“And then she-” - Sherlock dragged in a wheezing breath - “-she asked John if he _knew!_ ”

“Exactly!” John was nearly falling out of his chair laughing so hard. “She - and the _tulips!_ ”

“Oh, god, yes!” Sherlock tried to grin at Greg, but he was doubled over with giggles and could barely look up high enough to see Greg’s face. “Her sister was the attempted murder of course, but the tulips-”

“-were already _dead!_ ” John grabbed Sherlock’s arm for balance, which had the effect of nearly toppling them both.

Greg sighed. “And this pertains to the case how?”

“Because,” Sherlock panted, “the sister mixed up ammonium nitr **i** te with ammonium nitr **a** te! It was obvious!”

 _Of course._ “It was?”

Sherlock sighed with clear annoyance, which was impressive considering how hard he was giggling. “Ammonium nitrate-with-an-A is in fertilizer. Nitrite-with-an-I is in rat poison.”

“She-” John dragged himself back up to a sitting position. “She fertilized her _sister!_ ”

He and Sherlock looked at each other and immediately collapsed into laughter again.

Greg shook his head and chuckled reluctantly. _I’m gonna kill them. Both._


End file.
